


ABC

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: Army lectures don't cover certain matters (especially in 1950s Korea).
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	ABC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_M_Biggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/gifts).



The crowd is raucous. 

Work has been light, so everyone is high energy; jeering at the Colonel (who can way more than take it) is a way to use up some of that energy, as is tossing the football that’s crisscrossing the room. I Corps can force the enlisted men to  _ attend  _ lectures, but it can’t dictate their respectful attention. 

Klinger’s attention is well, troubled, honestly. 

He’s been enduring these lectures since basic and the tall, pale cutouts of figure A and figure B always make his stomach hurt. The fact is, Klinger doesn’t see himself in either figure, not entirely. He always hopes a topic might pop up that  _ does _ pertain to him, but so far no luck. So, he’s technically in a seat… but he’s glum, and as soon as the lecture begins, he’s daydreaming. 

It’s the same old daydream of course - has been since they got the new surgeon. Hopeless, of course. He doesn’t even try to pretend otherwise, but it’s a kick to hold whispered conversations with the fantasy of the man in his tent at night, to imagine Winchester enjoying him and letting him be figure A for part of the night before letting him be figure B again for the finale… 

Someone sits down beside him, close enough that he feels the warmth of them. A voice in his ear says, “At such rapt attention, Corporal?” 

No one should be able to sound like that. He swallows. “Not really, sir. Gotta be here, though.”

Charles is disappointed he’s missed the joke; there is one part of the Corporal at attention, anyway. “Not if a doctor needs your assistance.”

Klinger turns then, eyes still not entirely focused. “You do? Great. Let’s go.” 

Charles hides a chuckle and asks, once they’re outside, “Are these talks so awful?”

“Mind-numbing, sir. Same thing every month. Don’t have sex. Don’t get anyone pregnant. Don’t get VD.” He gestures at himself. “Do I look like I’m in any great danger to you?” 

“Would you like to be?” 

Strangely enough, Charles’ curiosity seems genuine. “I might be section 8 material, Major, but I am human, you know. I like being touched.” Then the earlier, pained expression comes to his face. “Not that it matters what I like, one way or the other.”

Charles still hasn’t told him where they’re going but his gaze is unwavering. “Why not?”

Klinger gestures again, more emphatically. “To the nurses, I’m great to have over for popcorn and fudge and to do their makeup. To the other guys… well, I’m not a nurse and I’m not one of them. I don’t fit.”  _ Not anywhere.  _

“And your ideal would be what?” 

Klinger stops, puts a hand on one hip and tilts his head to look up at the taller man. “This is awful chummy for you, isn’t it, Major? What do you care?” 

“I merely wish to know about you.” 

“I don’t fit. I’m not figure A or B.”

“What if you fit with me?” 

“Major?” 

“Maxwell, might it remove that terrified look from your face if I tell you that I have watched your lovely legs in both skirts and fatigues without preference or prejudice?”

“M-major?”

“That tremor in your voice is  _ very _ enticing, beautiful.” 

_ It isn’t just in my voice _ . “Didn’t you get me for work, Major?” 

“I will not think of it that way if  _ you _ do not - though I will ‘work’ hard at pleasing you -  _ all _ aspects of you.” 

“You’re scaring me, Major. I need it plain. This isn’t a trick?” 

“Do you require me to trick you into it? I can try.” 

“ _ Major _ !”

“Max, I desire you in any way you will allow me to have you. You lamented being neither A nor B. What about C: all of the above?”

“And if I  _ see _ you - that’s what I get?” 

“That and much, much more. I am a Winchester.” 

Weak-kneed, Klinger happily signals his approval by forming his thumb and forefinger into a shaky C. Charles kisses those curled digits, takes his hand, and leads him away to fill in all the gaps that army lectures have left in his education! 

  
End!  
  
  
  



End file.
